Generally speaking, plastic floor tile comprises two groupings. One only has plane patterns printed thereon and the other has a relieved surface for forming the printed patterns. The latter is obviously more beautiful than the former. However, it is very hard to have the relieved patterns in exact alignment with the printed patterns during the process of pressing. The misalignment of the patterns results in a poor quality and bad-looking floor tile.
In general, the process of making plastic floor tile includes solidifying the base materials by steaming, breaking the solidity to pieces, heating and rolling to desired thickness, pressing to bond the surface substratum and the base together, and cooling and cutting to desired size and shape. It is at the process of pressing the surface and the base together that the misalignment occurs. To overcome the misalignment, it is necessary to adjust the orientation and speed of the surface substratum on which the plane patterns are printed so as to have the recessed carving formed on a pressing roller exactly match the plane patterns.